


Spell

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Category: Smallville
Genre: Chlex, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: A sad teenage angel, Scooby-Doo, Lon Chaney, The Doors, Tennesee Williams, and a gangster. What the hell am I talking about, you ask? Why Halloween night in Smallville, of course.
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Chloe Sullivan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Smallville, it would have ended much differently, trust me. Lex, Chloe, and the gang are copyright © the CW.
> 
> Disclaimer II: The song, 'Hex Girl' is from the movie 'Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost' and is copyright © Hanna-Barbera Studios and Warner Brothers Animation.
> 
> Disclaimer III: Lex quotes The Doors, 'LA Woman.' I don't own that. The Doors do. He also quotes Tennessee Williams. The quote is pulled from 'Conversations with Tennessee Williams.' I don't own that either.

** HALLOWEEN 2002 **

** THE LUTHOR MANSION **

Chloe huffed and tore the halo headband from her hair. She was sitting on a bench in the Luthor Mansion rose garden having a pity party as music from the ballroom drifted in the air. She hated Halloween, and she hated Lana Lang.

She had spent forever finding just the right short white dress and silver glittery heels to go with her halo and dainty little angel wings. And what had Lana done? The cheerleader had shown up to Lex's party dressed as a sexy devil. Any hope Chloe had of catching Clark's attention went out the window the moment Lana walked in. As for her other crush, well, Lana probably had Lex's attention too, although she hadn't seen him since she had arrived.

_“I'm gonna cast a spell on you_

_You're gonna do what I want you to_

_Mix it up here in my little bowl_

_Say a few words and you'll lose control...”_

Chloe snorted bitterly at the song playing. It might as well have been Lana's theme song.

“What, you don't like the _'Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'_ soundtrack?”

Chloe looked up to find Lex standing in front of her. He was really pulling off the prohibition-era gangster costume, complete with hat tilted to one side. “Who's controlling the playlist?”

“Pete is our musical coordinator for the evening.”

“Say no more,” she chuckled.

“ _Are you a lucky little lady in the city of light? Or just another lost angel city of night?_ ”

“The Doors,” Chloe nodded approvingly. “Impressive.”

“Seriously, Chloe,” Lex took off his hat and took a seat beside her on the bench. “What's the matter? You look depressed.”

_“You'll feel the fog as I could your mind_

_You'll get dizzy when I make a sign_

_You'll wake up in the dead of night_

_Missing me when I'm out of sight_

_I'm a hex girl_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you...”_

“I'm not like the girl in this song,” Chloe explained lamely.

“I'm thrilled to know that you're not a witch, Chloe.” They were sitting shoulder to shoulder, so she couldn't see his face, but his tone was teasing. “I'll sleep much better tonight knowing that.”

“I'm not like Lana.” She tried again.

“Going back to my earlier statement...”

She laughed. “Lex! I'm being serious. I'm not the type of girl that casts spells on men's hearts like Lana. You have to understand how I feel. Look at you and Clark.”

“What about Clark and me?” Lex leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and turned to look at her.

“No matter how hard you fight against your demons and no matter how much good you do for the town, Smallville writes you off. Clark helps a little old lady cross the street, and they throw him a parade. Don't you ever get tired of being second best?” Just when exactly had she become pissed off on Lex's behalf? Because she suddenly was.

“Obviously, someone sees the good I do,” Lex sat back up and gently shoved her shoulder with his. “And I'm not trying to be Clark, so I don't care. You shouldn't compare yourself to Lana. You're your own person, and I like who you are. I don't give a damn what this town thinks. I may be trying to be a better person, but _if I got rid of all my demons, I'd lose my angels._ ”

Chloe got to her feet, glittery heels sinking slightly into the damp grass, and turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest. “I know you just quoted Tennessee Williams, but I have no idea what you're trying to say, Lex.”

Lex too got to his feet, grabbing her forgotten halo off of the stone bench. “I'm saying that other men might be clueless, but you've always been a fierce little angel to me.” He carefully put the headband back in her hair.

“I don't know what to say to that.” Chloe chuckled nervously. “I'm still not even completely sure what you're saying.” It sure sounded like the handsome older man that she had a crush on was telling her that he was attracted to her.

Lex reached up and lightly caressed her cheek with his knuckles, “I'm saying that Lana Lang doesn't have all the men of Smallville charmed because I've been bewitched by you since the day I met you, Chloe.”

There had to have been another meteor shower. She had to have died and gone to heaven. This couldn't actually be happening. “Prove it,” she dared. If she was dead anyway, she might as well go for it

Lex smirked before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. He took his time kissing her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer as he thoroughly plundered her mouth.

Chloe had a megawatt smile on her face when they parted, “Is this the part where Lex Luthor uses his infamous charm to get me into bed?” she teased.

Lex laughed and gave her another quick kiss. “No, this is the part where he remembers that you're only sixteen, and he wants to have something real with you. Let me do this properly,” he playfully cleared his throat. “Chloe Sullivan, would you care to be my date Saturday night to the Lillian Luthor Breast Cancer Fundraising Gala in Metropolis?”

“I'd love to.” She was smiling so much her face was actually starting to hurt.

“Good,” he drew her in for another long kiss. “Do you want to hide out with me in my study and watch the Lon Chaney _'Phantom of the Opera'_ until the party's over?”

“Will you drive me home later so I don't have to ride with Pere and his flavor of the week? And will cuddling and making out be part of the whole silent movie watching equation?” She looked at him as seriously as she could with her clear lip gloss shining on the billionaire's lips.

Lex full-on belly laughed before giving her another kiss and holding her a little tighter. “I'll drive you home anytime you want, sweetheart. And yes, as you so eloquently put it, we can cuddle and make out.”

Chloe pulled out of his arms and grabbed his hand, “Than what are we waiting for?”

** FIVE YEARS LATER **

“So, what are we doing tonight?” Lex wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist from behind.

“It's Halloween,” Chloe giggled as he lightly tickled her sides. “That means Scooby-Doo and Lon Chaney.” It was their anniversary tradition, after all. The only things that had changed over the years were that Lex no longer held big Halloween parties, and Chloe didn't have to ask her dad's permission to go over to his house anymore. She had lived with him in his Metropolis penthouse ever since she had started attending Met U.

“Just double-checking,” he lightly kissed her neck before pulling away. “I'll go make the popcorn.”

As she had done for five years running, Chloe cuddled up with Lex and a bowl of popcorn in front of the TV for a Halloween movie night. This year, the only different thing was that when the popcorn was gone, it wasn't just kernels that remained at the bottom of the bowl. This Halloween, Chloe also found a diamond ring.

**_ FINIS _ **


End file.
